Aaron and Emily: Solitary Man
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Bethany is home, Sean gets a sight he never wanted and godparents are named. HP JRo MG ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. I'm just gonna say right now I hate being caught up with the current episode cause I have nothing to write! This week has been driving me crazy because honestly I've wanted to write the next Aaron and Emily story since I posted Bethany's birth. So done whining, for now. The beginning of this episode made me very glad I was never into princess stories growing up. (Addams Family was my thing.) That would have completely ruined them. After I posted the last story I realized I forgot to name Bethany's godparents. Trust me it took a lot of thought to who I wanted it to be. You'll find out who they are in this one. Have fun.

As I did with Em's pregnancy, I'm going to tell you at the beginning of each story how old Bethany is. This is really more for me then you guys. Just so I can keep things straight. In this Bethany is three weeks old.

Disclaimer: PUDDING!!!

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch rolled over as he heard Bethany over the baby monitor. He felt Emily stir and placed his hand on her, keeping her on the bed.

"I got her, you sleep." Hotch said quietly.

Emily mumbled a quiet 'ok' and Hotch pushed himself out of bed. Slipping his tee shirt on, Hotch headed down the hall to Bethany's nursery. He walked in and smiled down at his daughter in her crib. Bethany wasn't a loud baby. Crying wasn't her thing, if she wanted attention she'd start whimpering. Only when she was hungry did anything like a cry come out of her. Hotch picked Bethany up and moved to the rocking chair.

"Mommy just fed you an hour ago little one." Hotch said softly. "And you don't need to be changed so what are you doing awake?"

Bethany stared up at her father with big brown eyes. It had been three weeks since she was born and there were still times when Hotch couldn't believe he helped make her. That part of her was him. Hotch lifted Bethany against his shoulder and walked to the window. Then he turned to the side so Bethany could see out. Just out Bethany's window was the park right behind the apartment building.

"Tomorrow while your brother is at school, Mommy and I are going to take you for a walk in that park right there." Hotch said, his voice still soft. "And then once Jack gets home, we are going to go visit your aunts and uncles. They had a really bad case and want to see you. That sound good to you?"

After a few more minutes, Bethany fell back to sleep and Hotch returned her to her crib. After placing a kiss on her forehead, Hotch quietly left the room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sean walked into the nursery as Emily was feeding Bethany and immediately clamped a hand over his eyes.

"Ah geez Em, you need to put a sign up or something." Sean said. "What if I had been Jack?"

Emily smiled. "Jack's already walked in and was actually interested to find out how I was feeding Bethany. He has no problem."

"That could be because he's four." Sean muttered.

Emily laughed. "Is there anything I can do for you Sean?"

"Ah Aaron wanted me to let you know when you and Beth are ready to head to the park, so is he." Sean paused. "He knew you were feeding the baby, didn't he?"

Emily nodded, her smile growing. "He did."

Sean growled and stormed out of the nursery. "Aaron! You are toast!"

Emily looked down at Bethany, who was done eating. "Daddy's in trouble with Uncle Sean." she shifted Bethany to burp her. "We might be going to the park alone."

After getting two good burps out of Bethany, Emily dressed her in a blue and green onesie and jumper and carried her downstairs where Sean was glaring at Hotch, who was doing his best not to laugh.

"You boys playing nice down here?" Emily asked.

Sean turned to Emily. "Ask your fiance."

Emily walked over to Hotch and handed Bethany to him. "Aaron, are you trying to set a bad example for our daughter?"

Hotch smiled as he took Bethany. "Of course not. I just wanted Sean to get over this phobia he had of breast feeding."

Emily smirked at Sean over her shoulder. "Really?"

Sean mock scowled. "Oh would you three go already. Jack's going to be home before you leave at this rate."

As Hotch got Bethany into her jacket and set in the stroller, Emily got her own jacket on along with her shoes. Once they were all set, they said bye to Sean and headed for the park.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack waited patiently in his classroom for Hotch and Emily to show up. He knew they were going to the BAU once he was picked up but really he was more excited to see his sister. He hadn't seen her since Sean took him to school and really missed her. Hearing footsteps, Jack slipped his drawing into his backpack and stood as Emily and Hotch walked in, Hotch pushing Bethany's stroller. Jack ran over to them, hugging his dad and Emily before looking in Bethany's stroller.

"Hi Annie," Jack said. "were you good for Daddy and Emmy?"

Jack's teacher, Mrs. Sherry walked over with a smile. "So this is Bethany. Jack has been talking about her for quite a while."

Emily and Hotch smiled.

"He was very much in love with his sister long before she was born." Emily said.

Jack smiled at his teacher. "It's my job to take care of her."

Hotch ruffled Jack's hair. "And you're doing a really good job. You ready to go see everyone?" Jack nodded. "Alright, say bye to Mrs. Sherry."

Jack waved at Mrs. Sherry. "Bye!"

Mrs. Sherry waved as well. "See you tomorrow Jack."

Hotch picked Jack up while Emily took over pushing Bethany's stroller and the four headed out.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave rolled his eyes. "Derek, it's not like the vacation request is for any time soon."

Morgan sighed. "No it's not but come on, it's right there on his desk. You're the acting Unit Chief until Hotch is back. Just go get it and sign it."

Dave looked down at his papers. "If you want me to sign it, go get it yourself." he glanced at Morgan. "It's not like his office will bite you or anything."

Morgan glared at Dave. "You are a mean little man."

Dave nodded. "Glad you're finally seeing that."

"How does JJ put up with you?" Morgan asked.

"Helps that I know he's not a mean little man all the time." JJ said popping in with a smile. "We have visitors."

The two men looked out Dave's door and saw Hotch, Emily, Jack and Bethany down by Emily's desk. The two jumped up and followed JJ down to the bullpen.

"I could have sworn maternity and paternity leave meant you weren't supposed to be here." Dave said.

"Hey JJ brought Henry in while she was out." Emily said, holding Bethany. "Or do you not want to see your goddaughter?"

Dave frowned. "Goddaughter?"

Hotch nodded. "If you want the job."

Dave smiled. "Of course. I'd love to be Bethany's godfather."

"Who's godmother?" JJ asked as Dave took Bethany.

Emily smiled. "I was hoping you."

JJ was shocked and hugged Emily. "I'd love to."

Jack looked around at everyone. "I'm still her big brother right?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Had to end it with a cute Jack note. Just had to, it was needed. Oh and guess what, I hate CBS. The next new episode of Criminal Minds isn't on until April 7th. Just not right! That is too long to wait for writing my next Aaron and Emily series. So just to be nice, I was considering writing a couple in between episode stories until the next episode. What do you all think? Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
